Citizenship in Telestria
The Kingdom of Telestria is a meritocratic Magocracy with open borders. All are welcome, but not all are equal. There are five castes of sentient life within the kingdom under the authority of the nation's rulers, ranging from servants, little more than slaves, to magisters, who hold public office and have legal authority over most matters. Levels of Citizenship and the Rights Thereof Servant: Any free willed entity can willingly sell itself into servitude through a legally binding contract with their owner (in some cases, this may be offered as an alternative to other legal punishment). These contracts must include stipulations about the servant's well-being as well as the termination clause for the circumstances under which the servant is freed. Servants' rights are limited regardless of any prior citizenship level. Any property a servant has is treated a property of the owner. Should a servant have children, the well-being of those children is the responsibility of the owner until they come of age or the servant is freed, but they otherwise have the rights of servants until that time. Servants are taxed as if they were property of their owner and as such do not pay taxes themselves. A servant who was a former citizen or higher is not automatically granted citizenship again unless otherwise stipulated by the contract, but all freed servants may apply for citizenship if they otherwise qualify. As of recent times, the servant caste has been abolished, all withstanding servants are now treated as Civilians. Civilian: All residents, travelers, and all free individuals without citizenship are civilians. They are entitled to all basic rights granted to all free willed beings, but have no legal standing in courts of law with regard to Citizens or those of higher rank. Civilians are taxed at the normal rate, though non-residents are only taxed when utilizing public services and fees are included in the charge. Civilians can be married, resident civilians may apply for citizenship after a minimum of six months of residency. Citizen: Citizenship is attainable by any who have a place of residence within the Kingdom of Telestria and are capable of either casting at least a cantrip, orison, or knack, or who can provide significant aid to the magical arts by way of research qualifications (at least 3 ranks in spellcraft or K: Arcana). Citizens have all the legal rights of civilians but may pursue legal action against the state, fellow citizens, mages, magi, and magisters. Citizens may run for public office and make legally binding contracts. Children of citizens are legally civillians, but their parents may defend them in legal disputes. Mage: Mages are honored citizens. To become a mage you must pass an aptitude test requring a demonstration of spellcasting ability of at least 3rd level spells. Mages are allowed to vote and apply to teach at the Academy. Magus: Magi are instructors at the Academy or high ranking civil servants, this position confers the same legal authority as law enforcement, but must still submit to the court of law in legal disputes with other citizens. They otherwise all the rights of a Mage. Magister: Citizens holding positions in the courts are Magisters. Magisters, regardless of magical ability, have all the rights of a mage and legal authority surpassing that of magi. Laws of Telestria Construction